Ditto's Sexy Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Ditto's search for someone to have some fun with continues. It turns out he can't stick to the same girl forever. Especially now that he's done Lopunny and Meloetta.
1. Gardevoir

**Ditto's Sexy Adventure**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ok, I honestly don't get what it is about my Ditto fics that make them more popular than the rest of my fics. Could it be that "ditto" is a very popular tag? Or maybe people like to fap to such stuff. Either way, for those of you who want more, here you go!

* * *

Ditto slithered his way through the forest, being bored out of his mind at it seemed like there was nothing good for him to do.

"Slithering through a forest with nothing else to do is so boring!" Ditto then looked to his left, noticing something moving from behind a pair of trees. "Or not."

Ditto slithered over to his left, quickly jumping behind a bush as he snooped as usual, seeing that it was Gardevoir, who was enjoying a basket full of fruits. Ditto watched Gardevoir eat the whole basket of fruits, burping loudly afterward as she rubbed her pudgy, satisfied stomach.

"Well, that was enough to satisfy my empty belly!" Gardevoir exclaimed with glee as she bent down to pick up the basket, causing Ditto to quickly notice how big her butt was, getting that feeling all over again as he cautiously followed Gardevoir as she walked away while carrying the basket. Gardevoir stopped to look around, thinking she heard something as Ditto quietly slithered past her, positioning himself behind another bush.

"Hmm...I guess it was just the wind or something." she decided. Suddenly, Ditto popped out from behind a bush, grabbing Gardevoir's butt cheeks through her dress, knocking her down on her knees and catching her off guard.

"Goodness! What was that?" Gardevoir looked back and saw Ditto, who was lifting up her dress, revealing her white butt cheeks. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Oh relax, baby! Just lay back and enjoy!" Ditto then grabbed Gardevoir's butt cheeks, taking his jelly-like penis and forcing it into her vagina, which caused Gardevoir to moan and gasp in sudden pleasure.

"Good Arceus! What are you doing!?" Gardevoir exclaimed though moans and gasps.

"I said relax! You're in good hands!" Ditto claimed, a sinister grin on his face as he continued to fuck Gardevoir in her hot vagina. "Now we shall see how the kids come out! Heh heh..."

Gardevoir gasped, not liking the idea of being a mother to many Ralts as she panicked while moaning and gasping. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly, giving her an idea. "Ok, you asked for it!"

Gardevoir grabbed her butt cheeks. Ditto gulped as Gardevoir farted loudly in his face, lasting for 10 seconds as Ditto coughed and gagged, letting go of Gardevoir's very gassy butt as she slithered away...

Meanwhile, Gardevoir got up, pulling her dress back down, feeling confident about her gasiness as she patted her butt, letting out a 20 second fart that lifted her dress and caused nearby trees to melt and several Pokemon within those trees to be knocked out or killed by the putrid smell.

"I guess having bad gas can be good." she thought as she walked away, occasionally letting out big silent ones as the fruit inside her belly started to make its way down.

Thus, began Ditto's adventure for some sexy fun time with any sexy female he could find.


	2. Leavanny

Ditto continued waddling through the forest, noticing Leavanny, who was woving herself a cute scarf out of leaves as Ditto started feeling horny, seeing Leavanny's cute butt underneath her leafy clothes.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" Ditto waddled over, sneaking up behind Leavanny, then grabbing her butt as Ditto stuck his jellular penis inside of her, causing her to moan mysteriously, not noticing that Ditto was attached to her as she was too busy with the leaf scarf, falling back but not landing on her butt as Ditto cushioned her fall.

"Dear me! What was that?" Leavanny turned her head over, but Ditto quickly took his penis out and waddled away, causing Leavanny to actually fall on her butt as she yelled in pain. "My gosh. I thought I felt something cold and jelly-like on my butt..."

Ditto quickly waddled away, out of the forest, looking for someone else...


End file.
